Many present day automotive vehicles and particularly racing cars employ tires having a low profile and a wide tread. During high speed turns of the type which are common in automobile racing, centrifugal force causes the vehicle to roll away from the turn which lifts the tires partly off the driving surface and results in uneven wear of the tires. More importantly, the partial lifting of the tires off the driving surface causes a loss of traction and a corresponding loss of control. This problem occurs with both solid axle and independent wheel suspensions although it is more severe in independent wheel systems.
In my earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,385 there is disclosed an independent wheel suspension system wherein linkages are connected between the wheel supports on the opposite sides of the vehicle for maintaining full width contact between the tires and the driving surface irrespective of vertical movements of the chassis relative to the driving surface. The present invention, which enables the automatic adjustment of camber during cornering of the vehicle so as to maintain the full widths of the tires in engagement with the driving surface during high speed turns, is described hereinafter in combination with the linkage system described in my said patent, but the invention is not, in its broader aspects, limited to use with that system.